A Forbidden Taste
by BeaniesAndBowTies
Summary: When "The Other Side" goes haywire, a surprise is thrown upon everyone- Alaric is back, forced to face his old demons: his feelings for Damon. All that time on "T.O.S." getting over him is wasted the second he lays eyes on Damon again. And, the unexpected happens. Even with that, can their love truly survive when "The Other Side" can shatter any minute? Or are they just forbidden?


_Chapter One:_

_**Alaric**_

I stare at myself; the mirror stares back. I still cannot believe what happened. I swallow and watch my Adam's apple bob in my throat. Blinking, I run my fingers down my arms.

I'm real.

I'm back.

I close my eyes and lean down onto the sink, glaring at eyes that could only glare back. I replay the vague memory of what happened on the _other side. _I'd gotten sucked into the mysterious black darkness.

Darkness that consumed me, until I woke up here- the Gilbert/Salvatore home.

I open my eyes, exhaling.

I need to get to Damon, figure out what the hell is going on.

I felt normal. Alive.

Well, dead, technically.

And I didn't feel ghostly, I felt like a vampire again.

As I was about to walk out of the bathroom, I hear nothing, but smell everything. I could never in my life—or death, forget that scent.

Damon.

He clears his throat, his cocky voice like acid and spice, filling the room. "No sense hiding; I know you're here." I heard the bluffing tone in his voice. He couldn't ever fool me; points for effort, though, since he doesn't know it is me he's fooling.

When I hear his voice, I feel the world stand still. I run a hand through my hair as butterflies fill my stomach and I smile without realizing it.

Stupid man.

I instantly attempt to force the smile to fall, but that fails.

I honestly want to groan from frustration, but I instead walk out of the bathroom, wet still from the shower I first took the second I got back.

I took a long, hot one. I hadn't taken one since I died.

I may or may not have also 'let out some steam' to help suppress the urge to jump on Damon the moment I saw him.

May have.

I bit my lip, just thinking about that.

I shove my hands into the pajama pockets of Damon's borrowed pants.

My hair is wet and sticking up, (partially from the nervous hand that keeps running through it) as I stand in front of Damon.

His eyes are so full of shock, that crazed, sexy look lingering for what seems like forever.

Finally, one of us spoke.

"I—Damon," I whisper, my voice choking.

He turns his head, his voice cracking, "Ric?" He reaches out and touches my face lightly. His gentle, yet firm touch surprises me.

I swallow as his eyes glisten. He looks away quickly, but looks right back. "You're.." he stutters. "How.. I- I mean, I don't understand.."

He laughs and shakes his head. "I swear to God, if this is my mind playing tricks on me, again.." He chews on his bottom lip.

Again?

"No, Damon.. I'm back." It feels surreal to say. "I don't.. I dunno how, but I am, and—"

My words are cut off as he pulls me into a rock-hard hug.

It was one of those kind of hugs someone would wait his life for. One of those feel-so-good-you-gotta-shut-your-eyes kind. One of those _holymotherfuckingshit_ kind of hugs.

He doesn't say a word, but I can't help myself.

"Oh, God, Damon.." I shut my eyes tighter, my fingers curling at his lower back.

We probably stay like this for a while, but time seems to pass quickly as he pulls away.

"When did you 'come' back?" He asks.

He chews on his bottom lip again. It was really something to see Damon nervous…

"Want a drink?" He gives me a smile that makes me want to literally hold him so tight it hurt.

I smack myself mentally. I spent so much damn time trying to get over these stupid, pointless feelings when I left, and now they're pouring in like they never left.

I cough and nod, "Hell, yeah, man. You know I do." My grin spreads across my face and I put my tongue to the roof of my mouth, thinking.

"I got back maybe a few hours ago.. Shit's been happening on _the other side_ like crazy." I sigh. "We're all surprised a witch hasn't fixed it yet; especially, Bonnie."

Damon clicks his tongue and shrugs. "I don't even know if Bonnie knows how. Or that other witch—Jesus, you've missed so much." He exhales, shaking his head lightly. He hands me the glass of Whiskey and raises his glass.

"Here's to you being back, due to some freak-a-zoid weird ass Traveler magic."

We raise our glasses and drink, and I take a seat next to him, on the floor, by the fireplace. We watch the flames in silence.

For a minute, that's all we do. We don't need words to understand the feelings happening in this moment.

"How's it over there..?" He finally asks, in a quiet careful tone. Unlike him. But, Damon always seemed different towards me before. I couldn't ever understand back then, and I still can't now.

"It was.." I try to find a word, "lonely." I shrug. "I had no one.. not even my main lady, Whiskey." I tapped my glass.

He snorts, rolling his eyes. "Must've at leeeeeast been better than the craziness here. It got worse after you left." He throws another piece of wood into the fire. "Sometimes the other side seems like it would be better than all of this bullshit."

I know. I'd watch over him, when I could. But, I couldn't let him speak that nonsense.

I glared at him, shaking my head.

Sighing, I put my hand over his, squeezing it slightly.

"I'm sorry about Elena.." I say softly.

Speaking of her, I knew she'd want to see me soon. I loved the kid, don't get me wrong, but I needed to be selfish right now. I didn't want to think of anyone but Damon. I didn't know what that even said about me. I honestly didn't care.

He laughed bitterly and shrugged. "It's whatever man. She wants to fuck me and then say we're definitely and one hundred percent over. That chick needs to be on some serious WHORE…MOAN medicine."

I laugh quietly at the attempt to pun 'hormone' and punch his side. "Hey, that's my step niece you're talking about."

He fakes an "ow," and we both chuckle, meeting each other's gaze, smiling.

"I.." he frowns. I can tell he's looking for the words to speak.

"I missed you, too, Damon."

"Yeah." His baby-blue's stare me down.

I have to look away, or I'll do something I know I'll regret later.

"Well, you've obviously managed well enough without me," I joke.

He gives me a look and cackles without humor. "This is managing, huh?" He continues to look me dead in the eyes. "You missed.. out on a lot of drama."

I feel his fingers tangle with mine. I stare at our hands.

"I would have stuck by you through it all," I say without hesitation. "I wouldn't.. I would've never left if I would've had the choice.." My voice cracks, again.

He puts his hand on my cheek. "I know you would have stayed." He gives me a look that said everything, but nothing. Why the hell is he looking at me like that?

That look… it is filled with the unmistakable.

If I am wrong, I'd have to deal with this later, but I was in a "oh, fuck it" mood.

I am pretty sure I'll end up back on the other side, eventually, anyway. And I was dead before, so what's honestly to lose?

I don't give it much thought after that, but instead lean into him.

Our faces are inches apart.

"What're you..?" He looks down at my lips.

I decide to shut him up, closing the space between us.

My lips land on his, brushing gently. And Jesus H, are the soft as I'd ever imagined. I nearly moan from the pure taste of them alone, so when the shock is over, and he surprisingly kisses back, I'm done for.

His full lips glide over mine, slowly moving in sync with mine. My fingers curl tightly on the hand I was holding, nails digging into his skin. My tongue slides out, tracing his lips and sweeping against his fangs. He parts his mouth for me, his tongue licking my own. I bite his bottom lip.

As he growls, the "fuck-it" mode leveled up, and I was crawling on top of him.

Our tongues tangle, dancing and fighting with one another, movements becoming heated. My fingers tangle in his hair and he groans as I pull.

He stops, our lips partly still touching. He stares at me and I instantly panic.

"I—I shouldn't have—I'm sorry—" I begin to clumsily crawl off and with an iron grip, he holds me back down, gripping my chin between his thumb and forefinger.

"No one told you to go anywhere," He says calmly.

"But, you.."

"I needed to reassure myself this wasn't a dream.." He pinches himself and his face twists. "But, I even seem to get hurt in dreams."

I run my fingers over the spot where he'd pinched.

"I wouldn't even hurt you in your worst nitemares."

His eyes take in that same look as before, and he nods.

"That _would_ be my worst nitemare."

Our lips fall back into place.

_**Damon**_

I lay him down on his back, my eyes sweeping over his face.

I still can't believe he's in front of me. That he's real. That we're doing this.

He smirks, raising a brow as I ponder my thoughts. "No one told you to stop."

_Touché_, I think and our lips resume their former actions.

I suck on his tongue softly as his fingers run up my shirt. His soft skin runs over mine, fingertips dancing on my spine. His stubble scrapes against my jaw, and strangely—but not as strange as I'd ever think, it feels sexy. I shiver and press my hips downward, nipping at his tongue. My lips slide off of his and he whimpers in disapproval, but that quickly changes as they glide to his jawline, kissing all the way down to his jugular.

"D-damon," he whispers. I hiss and buck my hips down, straddling him. I nip and suck at the smooth skin on his neck. My fingertips slide down his torso, playing with the hem of his shirt. Slowly, they creep their way up to his abdomen, brushing eversosoftly along his abs.

I can see Alaric's eyes drink me in, the hunger, lust, and something else I can't quite name, showing strongly.

I grin and tear his shirt from the bottom up, ripping them into two separate pieces.

I'd think of the meaning of all of this later. Like, why he and I are doing this. Since when does Alaric want me this way? Since when do _I_ want him this way? What the fuck does this even _mean_?

I won't—I can't ruin this moment. My body is telling me to hell with my feelings, to hell with the consequences, and fuck if my mind isn't starting to.

As he arches up against my finger's touch, I don't dare go against my inner wishes.

My lips, light as a feather, leave trails of kisses along his collarbone, to his nipples. My tongue darts out, circling the peck. I take one between my teeth and lightly bite, shuddering as his response is a deep groan.

"Need… more.." He digs his nails into the hands that hold him down, caressing his skin.

I drag my tongue to his abs, tracing every bit of his upper body with only my mouth. The topography of his body is becoming greatly known as the tip of my tongue reached his happy trail.

I slide down the length of his body, cupping the bulge in the very not-so-subtle hiding pajama pants, (I'd thank myself later for indeed choosing these to buy).

My thumb slides over the tip, through clothing, feeling his already throbbing erected member. My palm begins to rub his length, feeling what he has to give. He thrusts up into my touch, growling just about the sexiest growl I've heard in my life.

"Quit your fucking teasing, man.."

"Now, would I be Damon Salvatore, if I complied?" I smirk through my fangs as the space around my eyes darkens for a few quick seconds, showing the hunger of something other than just blood.

His response is nothing other than to grab my own hardness, rubbing so deeply that I swear I see stars.

So surprised, I cry out, raising a brow.

"I never gave you enough credit, Saltzman."

I grin proudly and lick my lips, undressing his lower body.

When I get to his boxers, nervousness creeps into my body. Since when do I get nervous?

I swallow the fear of the unknown and my fingertips glide over his v-line, slowly pulling down his boxers.

I bit my lip hard, seeing what was in front of me. And Lord, was the man blessed.

I wrap a hand around his manhood, beginning to slowly pump. My lips followed the path of my hand, taking its place. My mouth wraps around the head of his dick, sucking softly. My tongue snakes out, licking across the slit and that causes him to moan in reply.

"Fuck," he rasps. I can feel his hands struggling, but succeeding to undress me. As my mouth bobs on his cock, his glare is unmistakable. One of his hands runs through my long and unmanageable hair as the other unbuckles my pants, offing them to the side with my help.

With my free hand, I take care of my boxers and they end up burning in the fireplace.

A shame really, I liked those.

My mouth takes his entire member until he touches the back of my throat. I fail to gag, the speed of my movement increasing.

He screams out and bites down on his lip. "If you keep going like that, I won't last long."

My mouth slowly slides to the tip, licking slowly. I look up at him, running a finger along the base.

"I want to take you deep in my throat, kiss every inch of your cock, and make you explode until you can't remember your first name." I turn my head sideways, sliding my forefinger to his sac, rubbing gently. "So, by all means, come away."

"I.." He started. "Jesus fuck."

I smirk, my lips slipping back over his dick. My tongue circles around the tip, licking up the precum that drips. I wrap my fingers around him and create a rhythm to perfectly sync with my mouth. I graze my teeth over his sensitive skin and run a finger down further.

I tease the spot of my goal and press in softly. He arches his hips and groans slightly.

"Shh, I got you.." I lift up my finger from his entrance and lick it, sucking softly as I stare down at him. His eyes get hooded, and I feel my cock throb just as much as I can feel his.

I return my finger, carefully tracing the puckered hole before slowly inserting. He shuts his mouth tight, and I can tell he's trying not to let pain show.

I move my hand over his erection, wrapping my fingers tighter.

My finger goes deeper, pushing down into the spongey and soft inside. I let him get the feel, then start to pump my finger. His hips move against my touch and I groan inwardly.

As he fucks my finger, I can vouch that it's the single most beautiful site I'll ever see. I reach down and stroke my own cock, already feeling myself so close from just watching him. Tonight would be with him. I knew that as long as he was here, we wouldn't stop. We would talk, eventually. Between this, but for right now, I didn't want to let him from my grip.

His fingers tightens in my hair and he growls, twitching slightly. "D-damon.. God.."

My finger hammers into him faster and I jerk myself slower, not wanting this to end yet for me.

But, for Alaric, it was wrapping up into a beautiful ending.

Streams of milky whiteness spurted onto his stomach as he cried out and cursed beautifully.

I lean forward, licking his remnants, swallowing every bit of his seed.

Just as I am about to try and finish myself off, he shakes his head.

"Not a chance."

He lifts me on top of his hips, grabbing my cock in his grip.

Jutting my cock swiftly, he lifts my chin up, making me look at him, and I swear to God, it is the strangest thing I've ever felt before; it's the most wonderful thing I've felt before. And damn, it was so intimate it made my heart hurt…

It was enough to make me fall apart, my come falling in ribbons over his strong and caring hands.

I fall to the spot beside where he's lying and exhale raggedly.

"I..—"

"Did we-?" he asked the same time as I spoke.

That is also the same time as the front door opened, Elena stepping inside.

Her purse dropped onto the floor, her mouth dropping with it.

"Alaric..?"

He cursed quietly and I bit my lip, trying to cough, unfuckingfortunately, it came out as almost a choke.

"Surprise?.." Alaric mumbled.

Fucking surprise indeed…

(END OF CHAPTER ONE—PLEASE COMMENT AND REVIEW IF YOU ARE INTERESTED IN ANOTHER CHAPTER OF THIS. THANK YOU.)


End file.
